


Coffee Shop Angel

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Jensen Singing, brief mention - Freeform, should be a warning I feel like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bad weather forces Jensen into a coffee shop after closing time





	Coffee Shop Angel

“Goddammit,” Jensen muttered as he tried to see through the windshield of his car. The snow was coming down and Jensen could barely tell the ditches from the road. He had thought for sure once he had reached the small town 20 miles from the woods where they had been filming it would get better. He had been wrong. He still couldn’t see worth a damn, so when he saw the lights on in what appeared to be a small coffeeshop across the road, Jensen parked the car and made a run for it.

Jensen pulled his coat up around his ears and ducked his head down as he ran across the empty street towards the lit store window. Jensen didn’t look up until he grabbed the door handle, and it wouldn’t budge.

CLOSED. The sign in the door was taunting him, and he was about to kick the door in anger when he saw her through the foggy glass door. His heart almost skipped a beat. She was absolutely breathtaking, as her skin all but glowed in the lights from the Christmas tree in the corner.

She was sliding across the floor, seemingly humming to herself, as she put chairs up on the tables. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was up, but she wasn’t dolled up by any means. She had a quiet grace about her and a natural beauty. Jensen couldn’t stop staring, enjoying the way she smiled to herself as she worked. He forgot all about the cold and snow around him and he just watched, right up until the moment she turned around and their eyes met.

The surprise on her face was evident, and Jensen quickly sent her a small smile, hoping she wouldn’t realize how long he had been standing there staring like some creep. To Jensen’s relief rather than running and hiding, she rushed across the room and unlocked the door for him.

“Oh my God. You must be freezing. Come in,” she rushed him in and Jensen did as she asked. Enjoying the feel of the warmth from the room hitting his body as she closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were closed. I was driving back from work, and I saw your light on so I….” Jensen rambled, but before he could finish, she cut him off. Helping him out of his jacket and pushing him towards one of the tables.

“No one should be driving in this weather,” she almost scolded and Jensen couldn’t help but smile at her obvious care for a complete stranger. “Stay there. I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

The young woman disappeared behind the counter, and Jensen pried his eyes off her to look around the room. It was a small coffee shop, but it was cozy. Jensen pictured it as the kinda place people would go to get away from their busy days. A kinda place where you could unwind and where the owners and baristas would know every single customer and their usual orders.

“This is a nice place…” Jensen trailed out his words, asking a silent question as she walked back to towards the tables with two mugs in her hands.

“Y/N.” She sent him a warm smile that made Jensen’s heart skip a beat, “and thanks Mr.?”

“No Mister,” Jensen chuckled as she sat down across from him, “I’m Jensen.” He held his breath waiting to see if she would recognize his name but to his relief it seemed as if she didn’t. For some reason he liked her not knowing who he was.

“Well nice to met you Jensen,” she smiled. “What were you doing driving in this weather?”

“I work on a TV show. They were filming up in the woods, and I was trying to get back to Vancouver,” Jensen quickly explained, before moving on. He’d rather she didn’t ask any questions about the show. If she did, he wouldn’t lie to her, but people tended to look at him differently when he told them he was an actor. With her, he wanted to be just Jensen, at least for a little while longer. “Is this your place?”

“Sorta. It’s my mom’s, but my sister and I run it now” she replied and Jensen frowned when he saw the sad glimmer in her eyes. He knew he had no place, but he couldn’t help but reach across the table and give her hand a small squeeze. Her eyes found his again, and she smiled. A beautiful thankful smile, that almost knocked Jensen off his seat. He had only just met this girl not 30 minutes ago, and he was already completely taken with her. It wasn’t just the way she looked. There was a kindness in her eyes and a care in her voice, Jensen couldn’t help but notice. He admired her trusting nature and the way she hadn’t hesitated for a second to let him into her shop, even if he was a stranger to her. He had needed shelter, and she had given it to him, no questions asked.

“My mom has alzheimers,” Y/N explained quietly, letting her gaze fall from his eyes down to their still connected hands. “When she could no longer run this place, my sister and I couldn’t let it go. We practically grew up in this place, so we took over. We have been running it together for a little over two years now.”

Jensen squeezed her hand again before letting go of it. He didn’t want her to feel like he was coming on to her, especially not after she had opened up to him like that. Instead he decided to try and take her mind off of her mom. “And your sister? She’s not stuck here tonight?”

Jensen smiled as he let out a small laugh before her eyes found his again, “No I sent her home to her family. I live just up the street, and I didn’t want her to get stuck in the blizzard.”

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the mischievous spark in her eye, and she bit her lip before continuing, “How about you? You said you were going down to Vancouver, but you are not Canadian.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows, and they both laughed. “That obvious huh?” He grinned at her, and she tilted her head and shrugged.

“No. No I am not.” Jensen smiled at her, impressed with her skills of observation. “I’m from Texas, but I work up here nine months out of the year.”

“On a TV show.” Y/N stated but Jensen knew what she was asking him, and he took a deep breath. She had trusted him, so it was time for him to trust her not to throw herself at him in hope of money and fame when he told her who he was.

“Yeah. I’m an actor,” Jensen replied carefully studying her face for a reaction, but he saw none. She just kept smiling at him with a curious spark in her eyes, silently prompting him to go on. “On Supernatural.”

“Oh.” Jensen took a deep breath and his heart fell. He had hoped she wouldn’t know it and that she could get to know him and not think he was the character he played on TV. Not that he didn’t love and admire Dean Winchester, but for some reason Y/N had become special to him even though he had only known her for an hour.

“My sister watched that show. I have been wanting to start it, but there is a lot to catch up on,” She pulled a face at him and Jensen realized he had been a fool. Y/N didn’t seem to care what he did for a living. Actually she seemed utterly unimpressed by it. Interested but not more than she would have been had he been a photographer or a physical therapist.

“Yeah 11 years is a long time,” Jensen laughed and Y/N’s eyes opened wide.

“That is a long time for a show isn’t it?” she wondered out loud and Jensen nodded. She was easy to talk to and it felt as if he had known her his entire life.

“It is. But the cast and crew has become like a second family. It is hard to leave something like that behind.” Jensen answered hinting to how she felt about the coffee shop, and she smiled, biting her lip again before she answered.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. You must be finishing up now though? Going home to see the wife and kids for Christmas?” She changed the subject, and Jensen laughed at her not so subtle attempt so ask if he was seeing someone.

“None of those yet. I am going home to see my parents and brother and sister though,” Jensen smiled at her. “How about you? How do you spend Christmas?”

“Here,” she looked proud when she said that. “Mom always kept the coffee shop open Christmas Eve for drifters and people who had nowhere else to go, even when we when we were kids, so Ana and I have kept the tradition going.”

Jensen was beyond impressed with this girl and how big her heart seemed to be. No wonder she hadn’t thought twice about letting him inside. Trusting people and showing them kindness was simply in her nature. “Ana? That’s your sister?” Jensen asked, not wanting her to stop talking. He wanted to know everything she was willing to tell him about herself.

“Yes. We spend Christmas Eve here with her husband and two kids. Christmas morning we spend at the Rising Star. The home where my mom lives now. I wish she could live with me, but she kept getting hurt, so we had to…” Jensen saw the tears in her eyes, and he instantly reached across the table again taking her hand in his. This time his touch didn’t seem to offer her any comfort though and her eyes stayed nailed to the floor between her feet.

Jensen wanted desperately to take her pain away and make her laugh again. Her laughter which had already become his favourite sound in the world and seeing her battle her tears broke his heart.

A small smile slid across Jensen’s face as he spotted an old acoustic guitar in the corner of the room and an idea formed in his mind. He slowly let go of his hand and walked across the room, bringing the guitar with him back to his seat.

“Do you mind?” Jensen asked as he positioned the guitar in his lap, and he watched as she wiped her tears away and shook her head.

“No. Do you play?” She asked sending him a sad smile, and Jensen shrugged. “I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

Jensen ran his fingers over the strings, experimentally playing a few chords before he settled on a song and started singing.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_It’s the best time of the year_

_I don’t know if there’ll be snow_

_But have a cup of cheer_

Jensen smiled, loving how she started laughing and gently swaying to his song. He had gotten a lot less shy about singing in front of people over the years, but it usually still took him a little more mental preparation than it had done tonight. With her it came natural, and he didn’t feel awkward or scared of failure. For some reason he knew it wouldn’t matter to her. His gesture had mattered.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_And in case you didn’t hear_

_Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas_

_This year_

Jensen finished the song and prepared to set the guitar aside when her hand landed on top of his, stopping him.

“Do another?” She begged, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile, loving how she almost blushed under his gaze.

“Okay.” Jensen looked down running his hands over the strings again before a grin formed on his face. “How about this one?” Jensen winked at her and started playing. Jensen laughed before he began singing when she jumped onto her feet, gracefully yet playfully dancing around the room.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell swing And jingle bells ring_

_Snowin’ and blowin’ Up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jensen loved the childlike joy in her eyes as she danced around the room. Trusting him not to make fun of her, just like he trusted her by singing to her. As the song progressed, Jensen wanted to join her more and more and as soon as he played the last chord, he put down the guitar and got off his chair.

“No don’t stop,” She pouted, making Jensen chuckle as he walked up to her, listening to her continue to sulk about his abrupt end to her little dance party. “I wanna dance. Please sing some more.”

“I can sing and dance with you at the same time,” Jensen promised with a wink, pulling her into his arms. He chuckled when she let out a surprised squeal, but she relaxed against him as soon as he started singing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on, your troubles will be out of sight,_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

Jensen held her tightly against him  and his eyes never left hers as he swept her across the floor, softly singing to her. His heart was raising, loving how she felt against him. It was like she belonged in his arms; a perfect fit.

Jensen kept swaying with her until he ran out of lyrics. Their eyes never broke free of each other, and it was as if his lips were drawn to hers like a moth to a flame. When his were inches away from hers, when he was so close he could feel her hot breath against his skin, she broke free of him. Jensen hated if he had pushed her. He hated the flustered look on her face and how awkwardly she all of a sudden shifted on her feet. For the first time that night, it felt as if she no longer knew how to be herself around him, and Jensen badly wanted to change that. He wanted her to see he hadn’t meant to push her, that he was happy just being here with her, her company was enough for him. He wanted her to smile again.

A silly Christmas song Jensen used to sing with his nephews entered his mind and a mischievous grin slid across his face as he grabbed her hand, making her squeal with surprise once again as he spun her around, before releasing her. Jensen began singing and goofily acting out the words to the song making her laugh and shake her head at him.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there’s no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and grandpa we believe_

“You’re insane,” she laughingly shouted over his singing, but Jensen just raised his brows with a smirk and kept going. He kept going until he finished the song and Y/N had tears streaming down her face from laughing.

The smile she sent him as he stepped towards her made his heart nearly jump out of his chest. It was stupid and way too soon, he knew that, but still Jensen thought to himself that this was the woman. This was the woman he could fall in love with. The woman he could spend the rest of his life with.

It was Jensen’s turn to let out a surprised sound when she grabbed his hand and twirled under his arm as she started singing.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop,_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_

_Every couple tries to stop,_

Jensen laughed as he let her take the lead. Her voice was beautiful and it make him wish, the song would never end. What really got to him though was the way her eyes shone with adoration and joy when her gaze met his. Jensen fought himself not to pull her back into his arms and kiss her right then and there. God only knew he wanted too, but he also didn’t want to scare her away. He didn’t want this to be the last night he saw her. He didn’t want this to be the last time he heard her laughter and her voice.

Sadly the song ended all too soon, and they once again stood frozen, staring into each other’s eyes. This time Jensen didn’t lean in, instead he raised his hand and gently brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her face, and he let out a shaky breath as she leaned into his touch.

Jensen was going to speak. He was going to tell her how beautiful she was, how he loved spending time with her, or how he wanted to see her again. Maybe all of the above. He just never got too, not before her eyes landed on the window, and her face lit up in a big smile.

“It stopped!”

“What?” Jensen looked down and her, confusion clear on his face, and with a laugh,grabbed his chin and turned his face towards the window.

“It stopped snowing, you dork. We should get you on the road before a second wind hits,” she insisted, just like Jensen insisted he would walk her to her door first and that she’d wear his coat. It had to be 20 below outside, and he wanted to make sure she got home safely without freezing to death even if she only lived a few doors down.

Before they could make it out of the door, Y/N froze in her spot and started checking her pockets, under his coat. “My keys,” she muttered. “Wait here, I must have left them in the back!”

Jensen did as he was told, and he waited for her for a few minutes before she returned. A few minutes, that felt like hours, made him realize just how hard it was going to be to let her go and say goodnight to her soon. This night had been an accident and still it had been the best night in this life. A night he did not want to end. Still Jensen did the right thing, he walked her to her door, and he let her hug him goodnight before she handed him back his coat and closed the door between them.

Jensen had stood frozen, staring at it for minutes or maybe hours. He couldn’t tell. All he knew was it hadn’t been easy to pull himself away, put his coat back on and walk back to his car. All the way he cursed himself for not having kissed her goodnight, for not having asked her if he could see her again and now it was too late. He couldn’t possibly turn back now.

Jensen sunk his hands into the pockets of his coat looking for his keys. A surprised frown appeared on his face when he found something else instead. A curled up piece of paper.Jensen carefully unfolded it. A big smile slid across his face, and his heart started raising again as he read the note.

_Call me. 250-555-3695_

_I shouldn’t have backed away._

_Y/N_

Jensen smiled nervously as he fumbled with his phone, dialing the number on the small slip. His heart raced a million miles per hours as he waited the two rings it took for her voice to sound through his phone.

“Took you long enough, Jensen,” she teased, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry I never know when to call a girl after a non-date, but you are right. 10 minutes is definitely too long.” Jensen loved hearing the sound of her laughter before her voice returned to his phone.

“So is 11 minutes after a non-date a good amount of time for a girl to ask a guy to come up to her place?” Jensen sucked in a breath. That he most certainly hadn’t expected. He had no idea what to say, so rather than answering he whirled around to see her across the street standing in her doorway, with a hopeful expression on her face, waiting for him. Jensen didn’t think, he just ran across the street, closing his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was perfect, just like the evening had been. Unrushed, but passionate. New and exciting, yet somehow so familiar. When they finally broke free of each other, neither of them spoke. Jensen grinned when he saw the shy smile on her face. Y/N took his hand, and Jensen let his coffee shop angel let him into her home, her bed, and heart. 


End file.
